That One Mistake
by LizziexoxoBizzie
Summary: Ever goes to summer camp where she meets Damen. What will happen in the duration of 3 months?  Note: Ever can read Minds instead of Auras.


My life used to be so perfect I was THAT girl, the one every girl used to envy, to want to be. That all changed last December. My parents, brother and older sister died. I should of died, but for some odd reason, I didn't.

I saw the white light, the white gate, and then I saw my family, everyone who DID die, but right as I was to enter they kept urging me to go the other way, which I didn't understand but I did as they said and next minute I was waking up in a hospital bed. My whole body hurt. As if I got ran over by a semi truck.

It was night time, no one was in there except for my sister. She was dead though. I cocked my head looking at her.

"Am I dead?" I asked Riley.

"No, it wasn't part of the plan, Ever" she responded.

I was confused- what plan? What on earth was she talking about? She knows I don't believe in god. Then, in another moment she levitated, moved closer to me and looked at me with the saddest eyes I have ever seen. Then like that she disappeared into thin air like dust.

3 months later.

So it's almost spring, and we just had everyone's funeral, and even though Riley comes to see me almost every day, I still am sad. I don't see my Mom or Dad, at all.

So, I have to start a new school in the fall, so my Aunt (who I am now to live with) is convinced me to go to a summer camp, just so I can get to know some of the kids that will be going to my school.

Usually I just stay in my room and listen to my music or watch tv or write. There isn't much I can do with no friends and no family.

Now besides being able to talk to my sister I have this other weird ability. I can read minds. So before I knew my Aunt wanted me to go to that summer camp, I knew. So trying to not to be that annoying niece I agree.

A couple months later

It's June. Joy. I'm not trying to be ungrateful, but for some reason I can't define I have a horrible, horrible feeling about going to camp. Maybe it's because for the first time in 5 months I'll be interacting with someone other than my uncle and my dead sister. Who knows. All I know is that tomorrow at five am my Aunt is driving me 8 hours to Santa Monica to the camp.

The coolest thing happened this morning, I think it's the first time since my Mom, Dad and Sister died that I've been almost happy.

As planned I woke up and took a shower getting ready to leave to camp, right as I came out of the bathroom I noticed a note on my dresser.

" Evermore, I've left to work. There is a surprise for you in the driveway."

Confused, I rush to comb my hair and shove a shirt over my head sliding on some panties followed by some jeans. Running down the 3 flight of stairs to the main floor I run out in the hot summer air and to my biggest surprise there is a big blue ribbon on a red ford truck. Slipped under the big ribbon was another note.

Tugging on the note I smiled as I opened it;

"Enjoy your new truck. Keys and directions how to get to the camp are on the counter. Auntie loves you kiddo."

Excitement rushed over me as I went upstairs, grabbed my couple suitcases I'd bring, threw them in the bed of the truck, slipping the key ring around my slim index finger twirling it around my finger a couple times before I push the keys into my purse and grabbed the directions to the camp.

My Aunt really is the best. The drive up here was really beautiful. I'm here though, in my dorm room. There us another girl here, I have to share with. Her name is Lilly and she really is very pretty- how I used to be before the accident. That girl, she died in December.

She has the most pretty tight curly blond hair and brown eyes. She is fashionable too. Someone I definitely would of friended back before the old me died.

"hi I'm Haven. Your dorm-ate. You must be Evermore." she said to me, catching me off guard.

"most call me Ever. It's nice to meet you, Haven." I responded trying to be nice.

Before the blond could say anything else we heard a long siren. Covering my eyes I look at Lilly, and she's clapping and giggling. Then I read her mind- it's dinner time. Grabbing my hoodie I pull it over my head before heading out to the lunchroom.

Everyone was sitting next to there friends- everyone except one guy. One insanely hot guy. He was alone. Why on earth was he alone? Something must of been wrong with him. Taking my chances though, I sit next to him, pulling my hoodie up, earphones in just in case he hates my presence.

Holding out his hand he smiles at me, "your Ever right? I'm Miles." confused I look at his hand, shaking my head "Yeah, nice to meet you." then our hands meet and he shakes my hand firmly and in that instance I know everything and anything that has ever happened to this kid. He's gay, that's why no ones sitting next to him. I smile comforting at him, removing my headphones and hoodie to give him my attention.

"I must be the talk of camp, if people already know my name." I say with a slight smile.

He shrugs and responds with a smile. "You really get used to it, I was the same way, last summer. Though this place is nothing it's cracked up to be."

"Thats so not true!" Both Miles and I hear a high pitched feminine voice say. Looking to the side, Haven is at our table. _When the hell did that happen?_ I say to myself, shaking the thought out I smile. "Well, whatever I just don't wanna be a loner."

Miles smiles sweetly at Haven, and Haven clears her throat and turns her petite body to me "Ever, did you know that Miles is gay? It's true- talk of the town." Taken back a bit, I look to Miles. "Erm, no I didn't, actually. Though, I don't think you should really be outing Miles like that, if he wanted me to know he'd tell me." As soon as I spit that out, Miles speaks up. "Oh no, Ever really it's okay. Eeeeveryone knows." I smile and nod. "Oh, alright, I just know if I was..erm,..gay I wouldn't want to be ousted to the new girl in town."

After lunch I go to the rec room, and I see the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. His messed up hair, he sits in the most formal way possible- especially for a 17 year old. I look over to him, he's so beautiful, he has the most gorgeous green eyes, and not only is he insanely beautiful, but he reads too. He was reading Wuthering Heights. I smiled and walked over to him, sitting in the chair across from him. "I love that book." I simply say, a small grin plastered on my face. "Mmm, indeed it is. Cannot say how much I've read this in just the course of 18 short years." He responded to me, not looking away from the book. Okay, so he was 18, I'm 16. I'll never have a chance in hell with him. I stand to get up, and in a moment he stands up too- just like a gentlemen.

"You have something behind your ear." He says softly to me, I brush my hand behind my ear softly and I feel nothing. In a moment he has a red tulip for me, in between his thumb and index finger. I feel a red warmth come upon my face as I smile. "Thanks." I respond, and he takes my hand kissing the back of it softly. "Ever, may I ask you something?" I am shocked, I didn't read his whole life in one quick second. In fact, I can't read his mind. The only people that affect me in that way are the deceased.

"Go Ahead." I respond.

"May I take you to breakfast in the morning?" He says as he places the rose in my hand.

"Um, I was just gonna eat here.." I trail off, confused.

"This is jail food, I want to take you somewhere nice." He states matter-of-factly.

I nod, with a smile, content. "Sure, I'd like that."

With that, I walk to my dorm, all flustered and flop onto the bed, happy.

For once in my life since my parents and sister died, I'm happy.


End file.
